Love Fall In Deffrent Ages
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: She's 16 he's 38 all you need to know...open and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own shit but the story and how it goes and me and Lanon and Travis and Toya[My dear mommy

Summary: She's 16 he's 38 all you need to know...open and find out

People: Christine[Me, Batista, Melina, Hunter, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Ashley Massaro.[Those Were The Main People

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a monday morning so i was waked up by the sound of my mom waking me up "CHRISTINE GET UP!!" She yelled at me i groaned and moved around in my bed pulling the cover back getting up.

"I'm Up Mom GEEZ!" I rolled my eyes cause i sure as hell know what she will say to me.

"Christine Linette Lopez Don't You Yell At Me Like That Again You Hear!" This is what i go through every weekday[AN really i do so i went to my closet looking for something to wear i saw a white and pink dress that was my favorite color i had nothing but pink and white and alittle of black and blue in that time of the month so i went into the bathroom bumping into my one of my brother's falling down on my behind.

"Dang Lanon watch where you going!" He glared at me with this look that will most likely kill me.

"You watch where your going next time" I jumped back running into my mom.

"Mommy he's going to kill me" She laughed at me and looked at my brother.

"Lanon leave her alone" He rolled his eyes and went back into his room to get ready for school to meanwhile i hugged my mom.

"Thanks mommy" She smiled at me and told me to go get ready so i ran into the bathroom closing it getting undressed and jumping into the shower washing up in ten minutes i was done with my shower i started brushing out my hair putting waves in it i sprayed some stay on stuff to keep it hold i brushed my teeth and went to put my clothes on when i was done i steped out of the bathroom putting my clothes in the dirty hamper going inside my room putting my make up on a light of eyeshadow heavy eyeliner on and lip gloss i grabed my purse and backpack i went downstairs getting some food in my stomach before hearing my bus i ran outside to it saying bye to my mom and brother's[AN my brothers name really is Travis & Lanon and my mom i went on the bus sitting next to my best firend Jenny[J-Lo Hehe we talked about random stuff and all that i had to be at work at 4 when i get off of school i walk to it as my whole school hour was done with i went to walk to work at the diner where my job was.

As soon i was walking to it i bumped into a tall carmel color men he was looking alittle forget that shit alot of good woosh he looked at me. "I'm so sorry i didn't see where i was going" I said to him nevreous like.

"No no it's ok it was my faught" He said to me damn he has a nice voice.

I was blushing like really crazy cause he was so damn hot but looked to be alittle to old for me.

He saw me blushing and smiled towards my way. "I'm Dave Batista" He put his hand out for a shake so i shook his hand smiling.

"Nice to meet you i'm i'm" Damn i forgot what my name was at that momment talk about being fucking embarrassed.

He chuckled alittle seeing how embarrassed i was. "Well whatever your name is it's probably a nice one" He said to me.

There i go blushing again but gather up my thoughts. "I'm sorry about that my name is Christine" I said to him.

"Like i said it's a nice name so where you off to" He asked me i was suprized as hell.

"To work at the diner on 100 Loose St" I said to him.

"Oh i was going there for this business meeting acrossed the shreet maybe i could walk you there?" He asked like too minutes ago i was suprized.

"I would so love that thank you" I smiled at dave he was so sweet to me.

Daves POV

She had the nicetest smile i could ever imaging but she looked to be alittle young for me but i couldn't help but noctied how she looked so we started walking to job talking about stuff and life.

"I been meaning to ask how old are you?" I asked her.

"Well i'm 16 turning 17 next month" She said.

"Oh well i'm 38" I said she nodded her head sadly before looking down at the i got in front of her liftling her head up.

"Whats worng?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that i had this feeling that you was much older then me cause i think i'm starting to like you" She told me i was feeling so damn bad.

"Hey hey it's ok i know i like you but we gotta take it slow since your 16 i don't want to rush you or anything" I reasured her she smiled alittle.

"Thank you Dave" She hugged me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R Please Assclowns!!!!!

The Growning Up Wrestler Is On A Break Cause I Lost The Rest Of The Storys


	2. Chapter 2

Christine: Dave

Dave: Yes Christine?

Christine: Do i own you and any of the superstars?

Dave: No you don't

Christine: Thats what i thought -Cries hard-

Dave: But the fic you do how it goes come on please don't cry -He puts his arm around me-

Christine: -Hiccups nodding- k, On to the story

Christine POV

It has been three weeks since me and dave been talking but we're taking things slow and i havent even told my mom i been seeing a 36 year old she would flip but i told her when i trun 17 i'm moving out which is in two weeks away i decied to get dress for work cause it was sunday and but i was really was going to Dave's we kiss and all but thats just that as i went down the stairs the doorbell rung since my mom and brothers was at work there selfs i went to open it putting my hand on the numb truning it and opened it i was hella shocked to see none other then my Ex...Randy Orton(he's 18 in here)

"Randy what you doing here" i asked him.

"Well you havent retruned my phone calls for the past three weeks so i just stoped by" he said shoving me out the way.

I huffed at him as he pushed me to the side just walking in. "Help your self" I said sarcasticly rolling my eyes.

"So ugh hows my favorite girl doing" he asked smirking which i hated.

"For one i aint your girl anymore too whats with that tired as smirk of yours" he came to me smirking even more pulling me towards him forcefully when we was dating i liked it but now i hate it i tried my hardest to get away from him.

"Cause i want your sexy ass" he said as he started kissing me with hunger and pure intense for him but i didn't like one bit he knew i was a virgin this was why we broke up cause he allways tried to get in my pants every chance he got but i would either make up an excuse like 'It's that time of the month' or 'My stomach is hurting' but he would still try to.

"Randy stop i'm not into that...STOP!!!" i said in it he pulled back with a evil look in his eyes he raised his hand i didn't even he smaked me when i was on the floor but it came to mind when i felt the pain in my cheek i started crying harder then i ever cired in my life.

He must have felt sorry for me when he bent down to check on me he brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to" i could feel tears comming down on me which was wired cause he never cried before in his life of me knowing him i looked up at him as he lifted me up in his arms trying to rock me back and frouth to stop crying i still had abit of feelings for him but i had Dave to think about why must my life be hard more to it why my heart have to be so confusing i didn't know who i wanted to be with so i knew sooner or later imma have to think about it.

"Randy i'm so sorry for yelling at you" he shh me saying it's ok he went to the couch sitting down with me still in his arms kissing my forehead till i fell asleep from crying alot.

_Three hours later_

I woke up on the couch alone as i heard yelling comming from outside which i knew the vocies was Dave and Randy's i fastly got up going to where the yelling was comming from i beganed feeling alittle scared i ran out stepped in between them. "What is going on here!" i excalimed.

"Well when i was on my way over here i saw his truck in your driveway when you told me your mom and brother's was not home so i came over to check on you" Dave said not taking his eyes off Randy let me tell you if looks can kill he would be six feet under right now.

"So when i got out of the car i was mad as hell then came up knocking on your door when this bozo came out of your house so i pulled him out started saying i'm your boyfirend he said he was your boyfirend so we started fighting" he finshed saying i looked at Randy from Dave.

"Christine tell him your with me telling him how i satisfy you every night" Randy said smirking i got a evil look in my eye.

"Randy i am not your girl we broke up three months ago and the part where you _satisfy_ me we havent done that and i am one a virgin you freak" i yelled at him he was taken back then went to it me but Dave punched him out sending him to the ground i went behind Dave cause i was scared out of my mind.

"Don't you ever try to hit her again bitch" Randy got in his truck speeding away.

"OMG thanks baby for saving me" i hugged him smiling.

"It's ok babygirl i will do anything for you" i blushed looking up at him leaning up kissing his sweet lips bringing him into the house up to my room shuting the door.

"Baby i wanna show you something that i might wear" i giggled going to the closet bringing out a nice pinkish redish too peice bra and panties set his eyes got wide when he saw it grinning from ear to ear.

"I like it babe!" he came over to me wrapping both his arms around my tiny waste kissing me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah i know i went to far but hey lol but R&R

sorry for not updating soon though cause i have classes.


End file.
